Ikanaide
by YoshinoSenritsukaze
Summary: "no me abandones" cuando el amor de tu vida ya no estará en tu futuro (song-fic)


**COSITAS, aquí traje mi primer song-fic, esta canción me hizo llorar un poquito cuando la oí por primera vez y me inspiro para escribir este fic, espero que les guste (y no lloren como yo lo hice) ya basta, y vamos a leer.**

 **IKANAIDE**

Goenji: Kazemaru yo

Kazemaru: ve Goenji, no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme solo –decía el joven peli-azul con lágrimas en los ojos.

Goenji: será difícil para mí si no estás a mi lado –se acercó al menor y lo abrazo, un abrazo protector y lleno de amor- siempre estaré pensando en ti –ahora era los ojos de Shuuya que empezaron a humedecerse.

Kazemaru: Shuuya, tranquilo, voy a estar bien –corresponde al abrazo de su pareja.

 **Todo va bien te mentí sólo lo calle**

 **Quiero en verdad que detengas este caminar**

 **Puedo verte avanzar de prisa parece ya no te detendrás**

 **Solamente te observo desde atrás**

FLASH BACK

Era un atardecer en la ciudad de Inazuma, una pareja conformada de un joven peli-largo con el tono de un azul hermoso y el otro peli-crema con mechas azules caminaban con las manos entrelazadas por las calles con toda tranquilidad invadiéndolos el silencio, pero ese silencio fue roto cuando uno de ellos comenzó una conversación.

Goenji: Kazemaru –detuvo el caminar de ambos sin soltarse de las manos- tengo algo que decirte -miraba a los ojos de su pareja.

Kazemaru: dime –notaba en el mirar del otro como sus ojos negros se cristalizaron- ¿es algo malo? –pregunto con preocupación.

Goenji: – no respondió a esa pregunta solo agacho la mirada por un momento para luego posarla de nuevo en la de Ichirouta- por cuestiones de trabajo, me pidieron viajar a otro país.

Kazemaru: ¿y que tiene de malo eso?

Goenji: que –respiro profundo, no quería decirle pero tenía que enterarse; fue cuando le dijo la verdad- que será por varios años y no sé si podré volver a verte.

FIN FLASH BACK

 **¿Te marcharas? ¿Jamás volverás?**

 **El vuelo hoy tomaras**

 **Corro sin parar te quiero alcanzar y no lo podre lograr**

 **No llorare no llorare**

 **Pues decírtelo yo anhele**

 **No me abandones**

Kazemaru: eso quiero decírtelo, no quiero separarme de ti Shuuya –pensaba mientras solo disponía en mirar a su pareja empacar sus cosas en dos maletas- ya no podré volver a verte ¿es el fin de nuestra relación? –Se preguntaba a sí mismo- Shuuya.

Goenji: -puso su total atención en Ichirouta- Dime ¿sucede algo?

Kazemaru: -vamos díselo, lo amas, que tanto te cuesta decírselo- que..que te vaya bien – ¿QUE FUE ESO? Se supone que le dirías que no se vaya- pensaba Kazemaru aun con la mirada en Shuuya.

Goenji: -se acercó al menor para rodearlo con sus brazos en un abrazo protector- no estaré bien si no estarás conmigo.

Kazemaru: tranquilo, todo estará bien –pero no será así, Ichirouta quiere tanto decirle a su peli-crema que no se vaya pero todo su esfuerzo no funcionaba para nada, solo puede decirle mentiras.

 **Solo mire al atardecer tu vuelo desvanecer**

 **No te veré temblando pensé mi pecho intentó entenderlo**

 **No llorare no llorare**

 **Yo decírtelo anhele**

 **No me abandones**

Kazemaru: si tan solo tuviera el valor de decirte que no te vayas, pero no la tengo. No hay otra cosa que hacer, no hay manera, no importa lo que haga ahora, ya no tendré un futuro con Goenji –se decía a sí mismo en su habitación a oscuras, sentado en un rincón abrazándose con las lágrimas resbalándose en las mejillas blancas de Ichirouta.

 **Hoy se terminó el festival donde a tu lado fui**

 **Lo sabía bien que vendría un momento así**

 **Puedo verte avanzar y luces tan hermoso más bello de lo habitual**

 **Solamente recordé tu caminar**

Goenji: recordare esa sonrisa que tú me regalaste, nunca lo olvidare.

FLASH BACK

Llego el verano en la ciudad Inazuma y eso significa el inicio de la temporada de los fuegos artificiales, en la ciudad armaron un festival en conmemoración de los hanabi, y los chicos de Inazuma Japón acordaron en asistir para entretenerse un rato. Con los chicos vestidos con yukatas y las chicas con kimonos llegaron al festival, los chicos se separaron en sus respectivos grupos pero cierto peli-azul se alejó de ellos.

Goenji: ¿En dónde está Kazemaru? –pregunto al percatarse que el mencionado por él no estaba.

Endou: no lo sé, no me fije que ya no estaba.

Goenji: iré a buscarlo.

El peli-crema buscaba por todas partes del festival al chico del viento pero nada, solo quedaba un lugar y era el puente. En cuanto se asoma al puente encontró a la persona que estaba buscando sentado contemplando el cielo nocturno con la compañía de las luminosas estrellas; Shuuya se acercó a Kazemaru.

Goenji: ¿Por qué estás aquí Ichirouta?

Kazemaru: quiero, estar solo –sintió un apretón en el brazo, en cuanto se giró vio al peli-crema quien lo agarraba y con fuerza levanto al peli-azul chocando contra el cuerpo de Goenji –Go..Goenji ¿qué haces? –las mejillas del menor eran decorados por un rojo ardiente.

Goenji: nada en especial, solo quiero abrazarte –dicho y hecho abrazo a Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Goenji: Sencillo –se separó para mirar fijamente en los ojos de Kazemaru –me gustas Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: -los ojos de Ichirouta se cristalizaron al oír esas palabras salir de la misma boca de Goenji- Goenji..yo…tu también me gustas, pero no quería decírtelo porque tenía el presentimiento que no me aceptarías, es por eso que estos días he estado distante y cada que estabas cerca yo..

No termino de hablar porque sus labios eran aprisionados por los labios de Shuuya, el corazón de Ichirouta palpitaba más fuerte al sentir esa calidez de Goenji y el beso se hizo más profundo. Se separaron al oír un estruendo en el cielo, eran los fuegos artificiales que eran contemplados por ciertos chicos en el puente donde uno de ellos abrazaba al otro por la cintura.

Goenji: no volverás a estar triste, porque ahora yo seré que saques una sonrisa.

Kazemaru: Shuuya –el menor se secó las lágrimas y con los ojos cerrados le sonrío al mayor- gracias.

FIN FLASH BACK

 **No pienso parar el tiempo que va llevándome sin piedad**

 **Negro está el rumbo al andar ¿seguro continuar será? Solo**

 **Puedo sentir la luz sobre mí muy pronto se va a extinguir**

 **Me siento tan solo**

Goenji: -se encontraba en su actual departamento asegurándose que no le faltara nada, ya que al día siguiente tomaría su vuelo para dejar la ciudad- Ichirouta –se acercó al sofá para sentarse en él, levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- no sé qué hare sin ti, no pienso olvidarte, eres especial para mí y así siempre va a hacer, el amor que siento por ti es sincero, puro y fuerte; algún día volveremos a estar juntos.

 **¿Te marcharás? ¿Jamás volverás? El vuelo tomaste ya**

 **Esa ocasión, Así como hoy**

 **De pronto se oscureció**

 **No lloraré, No lloraré**

 **Pues decírtelo yo debí**

 **No me abandones**

Llego el día, el día donde ambos se separan, Goenji ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto junto con Ichirouta quien le pidió que lo acompañara en ese lugar; Kazemaru no aguanto más las lágrimas y dejo que salieran.

Goenji: Kazemaru –con sus dedos limpio sus ojos de su paraje para luego depositarle un beso en los labios de Ichirouta, por falta de aire se separaron y el mayor abrazo al peli-azulino, el ultimo abrazo que le daría- te amo.

Kazemaru: y yo a ti, yo también te amo.

Voz: pasajeros del vuelo 326 con destino a Los Ángeles, favor de abordar el avión.

Goenji: Kazemaru ten –le entregaba un sobre- en cuento yo me vaya, me gustaría que lo abrieras.

Kazemaru: está bien.

Voz: última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 326 con destino a Los Ángeles.

Goenji: adiós –le da el último beso en los labios para luego caminar y alejarse de Ichirouta.

Kazemaru: adiós, Shuuya –en cuanto dejo de ver a Shuuya se dispuso abandonar el aeropuerto para regresarse a su casa. En cuento regreso a su hogar se dirigió al jardín a contemplar el atardecer.

 **No lloraré, No lloraré**

 **Pues decírtelo yo debí**

 **No me abandones.**

Al final, Goenji ya se había marchado a otro país, dejando a un Kazemaru solo y desconsolado.

Kazemaru: si tan solo te hubiera dicho que no me dejaras solo, de seguro seguiríamos viviendo juntos, ahora solo podre recordarte, mi vida empieza aquí sin tu presencia cerca de mí –se decía a si mismo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba el atardecer, en el cielo a lo lejos apareció la silueta de un avión, el mismo donde se encontraba Goenji.

Kazemaru abrió el sobre que Shuuya le había dejado encontrándose una hoja de papel, sin embargo, esa hoja tenía un mensaje escrito.

"estaré pensando en ti cada segundo de mi vida, estaremos lejos pero, el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte que la distancia. Me gustaría que me esperaras para estar juntos de nuevo, yo estaré esperando el día que regresare contigo. Te amo tanto atte. Shuuya"

Kazemaru: Shuuya –arrugo el papel bañado de las lágrimas de este, se limpió las gotas de agua que salían de sus ojos posando su mirada en el cielo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro- te estaré esperando todo el tiempo que sea necesario; porque, yo también te amo.

 _ **EL FIN**_


End file.
